Vertebrate RPE and Muller cells contain a cytoplasmic visual pigment homolog termed RGR (for RPE retinal G protein-coupled receptor) which binds retinoid and shares sequence similarity with retinochrome, a photoisomerase in squid photoreceptors. This application hypothesizes that RGR may function as a retinal isomerase in the vertebrate visual cycle, be involved in a primitive form of phototransduction, play a role in circadian rhythm, or act as a sensor of free retinaldehyde. To test these hypotheses, research will investigate RGR ligand- and protein-binding properties and analyze the phenotype resulting from mutation of the RGR gene in a RGR-less mouse model system. The endogenous chromophore of bovine RGR will be identified and photoisomerization of retinal bound to natural and recombinant RGR will be investigated. A splice variant of the human RGR gene termed RGR-d has been identified in which the predicted sixth transmembrane domain is deleted. To investigate the possibility that RGR-d is involved in diseases of the retina such as age-related macular degeneration (AMD), studies will characterize human RGR-d retinaldehyde-binding properties, subcellular localization and other possible altered properties.